


Interrupt my sleep

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: Tumblr prompts [31]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 17:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10417956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: As usual, the guitar was quickly joined by the soft and soulful voice of his yet unknown neighbour. Raphael breathed out a heavy sigh, feeling a headache already build in the back of his head. He knew other people would probably be able to just sleep through this and the song was actually calm and relaxing, probably perfect to fall asleep to, but Raphael simply couldn't fall asleep with unfamiliar sounds. He couldn't even fall asleep when he slept in a room with a clock ticking, no matter how barely audible the sound was, it would be all he could focus on and drive him crazy.The singing would more than welcome if it wouldn't occur at almost two in the damn morning but at a time where he didn't long to fall asleep and get some badly needed rest. He knew there were mostly other students in this apartment building and that a lot of them probably had the weirdest sleeping schedules but that surely didn't warrant starting a jamming sessionwhennormal people were trying to sleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _Human au in which Raphael has just moved in a flat in Brooklyn to be closer to his college. He's never seen his neighbour but he knows they have a really cute voice and they are very good with the guitar, but seriously why do they have to jam at almost 2 in the morning?? One night he can't stand it anymore so he goes knocking on his mysterious neighbour's door to tell them to stop BUT THEN Simon opens the door and SBAM, Raphael is gone bc in addition to the cute voice the guy is also unfairly gorgeous, especially in that moment ad he blushes and stutters out apologies._

Raphael fell face first on his bed, burying it in the soft pillow with a soft groan because he was exhausted as hell after a stressful week and he preferably wanted to spend the whole weekend in bed, catching up on sleep. Last weekend had been stressful as hell already because he had moved in this new apartment in Brooklyn to be closer to his college and it had taken the whole weekend to get everything set up. The week had been filled with classes, he had to hold two presentations, and the free time had been stuffed with settling into his new apartment and unpacking the rest of his things.

It hadn't felt too exhausting during the week but now that he had only one box with a few books and picture frames left to unpack, done with his classes for the day, his whole body suddenly felt like it was shutting down and telling him to get some rest. Falling asleep at nine in the evening hadn't exactly been his plan but his 'briefly lying down' resulted in just that.

He slept peacefully until the sound of a guitar disturbed his sleep. Raphael groaned in annoyance and slowly blinked his eyes open, only to realise that it was still pitch black. This had happened two times this week already - he went to bed and a few hours later woke up to the strumming of a guitar followed by the admittedly sweet voice of a boy. Raphael really wouldn't mind it that much, seeing as whoever played and sang was certainly damn good at it, but the fact that it always happened in the middle of the night was definitely a downside.

As usual, the guitar was quickly joined by the soft and soulful voice of his yet unknown neighbour. Raphael breathed out a heavy sigh, feeling a headache already build in the back of his head. He knew other people would probably be able to just sleep through this and the song was actually calm and relaxing, probably perfect to fall asleep to, but Raphael simply couldn't fall asleep with unfamiliar sounds. He couldn't even fall asleep when he slept in a room with a clock ticking, no matter how barely audible the sound was, it would be all he could focus on and drive him crazy.

The singing would more than welcome if it wouldn't occur at almost two in the damn morning but at a time where he didn't long to fall asleep and get some badly needed rest. He knew there were mostly other students in this apartment building and that a lot of them probably had the weirdest sleeping schedules but that surely didn't warrant starting a jamming session _when_ _normal people were trying to sleep_.

It definitely didn't help that the person was apparently in the room right next to his, with only the rather thin wall in between them, and it made it sound like the guy was basically sitting right next to him. Raphael grabbed his second pillow and pulled it over his head, pressing it down to cover his ears but not only did it fail to drown out the sounds completely, it also restricted his breathing and that certainly didn't help falling back asleep either.

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to take a deep breath after throwing the pillow to the side, but his skin still prickled with annoyance. Raphael was tired, exhausted, and his body and mind screamed for peace and quiet. He told himself to just try to ignore it and to go over there the next day and talk to his neighbour but when the next song started up, slightly louder and faster paced, the beat causing his pulse to pick up as well and hammer along to its rhythm, Raphael cursed under his breath and almost jumped off his bed.

He was not in the mood to endure this a third time this week, even if he knew it would probably just be about half an hour until the guy would shut up again, but he wanted to continue sleeping _now_ , not in half an hour or however long it would last this time!

Raphael grabbed a pair of loose fitting sweatpants to wear and slipped into the next best, slightly worn hoody he could get his fingers on, the cool zipper leaving goosebumps on his bare skin when he pulled it close. Pushing his fingers through his messy hair, for once not caring that he probably looked absolutely terrible, he grabbed his keys on the way out of his small flat and padded over to the next door with bare feet, shuddering at the feeling of the cool wooden floor.

His knuckles rapped against his neighbour's door, a little more forceful than strictly necessary but he couldn't find it in himself to feel the least bit sorry about it. This idiot was keeping him up with his annoyingly amazing voice so he would have to live with Raphael being a little bit rude about it.

When the door opened a few moments later, Raphael bit out a gruff "Are you even aware what time it is?!" but whatever else he had planned on saying afterwards vanished right out of his mind when he looked at the other guy. Not only had his neighbour a damn good voice, no, he was also _absolutely gorgeous_. He seemed to be Raphael's age, was wearing loose sweats, a shirt with Deadpool printed across the front and stared at him with large brown eyes from behind dark-rimmed glasses that looked a little too big for his face and hung low on the bridge of his nose.

"Uh...sorry? I asked everyone on this floor if they could hear me playing and nobody minded," the guy said with a sheepish grin on his lips while he pushed his glasses a little higher in what seemed like a nervous habit. Raphael blinked slowly and he was a little bit in shock because the looks of other people usually didn't hit him like this. Sure, he could acknowledge when other people were good looking but it never really affected him, especially not like this.

"Well, my bedroom is the room right next to the one where you're playing," Raphael mentioned after he finally managed to get his thoughts back on track and remembered why he was standing in the hallway in the middle of the night, feet slowly becoming uncomfortably cold.

"You moved in next door? Shit, I'm really sorry! I didn't know someone moved in there. You must think I'm a terrible neighbour," the other boy started rambling, his cheeks flushing a pretty shade of pink and Raphael distantly remembered that he had been pretty angry only a few minutes ago. He had absolutely no idea where this anger had gone now.

"You do have a pretty good voice. It would be more likeable if it wouldn't keep me up at night, though," Raphael commented instead of yelling at the other like he had initially planned to.

"Uh, thank you. And, again, I'm terribly sorry about that. I'm Simon, by the way," the other thought of introducing himself while shifting on his feet, carefully offering his hand for Raphael to shake.

"Raphael."

"Nice to meet you, Raphael, despite the awkward circumstances." Simon's grin was admittedly adorable and his long fingers felt warm wrapped around his, causing his hand to tingle ever so softly even though the contact was only brief. "Maybe I can make it up to you somehow? Maybe invite you over for coffee - or tea, I guess?"

"Maybe. Ask me again when it's not the middle of the night," Raphael replied and cocked his head a little and he had been tempted to just agree but he wanted to at least try to seem a tiny bit angry about the whole situation. The way Simon kept grinning at him with crinkling eyes told him he wasn't very successful...

"Okay, I will! And I won't play guitar in the middle of the night anymore, promise." Simon smiled and scratched the back of his head with his fingertips, swiping his tongue over his bottom lip and Raphael barely resisted the urge to follow the movement with his eyes.

"You better." He wasn't quite sure if he was referring to the 'asking for a coffee date' thing or the 'not playing that late' but be basically meant both. "Now, I'll head back to bed."

"Sleep well and see you around." It almost sounded like a question and Raphael smirked a little, turning around with a mumbled "Sure" and padding back to his own little apartment to crawl back into his comfortable bed.

It took him a while to fall back asleep despite being horribly tired but this time it wasn't the sound of a guitar and a sweet voice keeping his mind up, this time it was the memory of a bright smile and dark brown doe eyes. Raphael really hoped Simon would ask him again about inviting him over for coffee and maybe he could ask the other boy to play for him then - he would really like to have the visual to go along with the sounds.


End file.
